


It's A Figure of Speech

by Anna_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, M/M, Shocked Dean, Smug and Unsurprised Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Writes/pseuds/Anna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam had been hunting an elusive demon who had been making deals with locals. Fresh out of options, they called upon Castiel to assist them. Of course, it took no time for the angel to locate the demon and for the seasoned hunters to go make an attempt to kill it. But after taking care of the demon, what will a confusing turn of events do to the relationship between a certain elder brother and a certain wavelength of celestial intent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Figure of Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote in a bout of writer's block. Comments are welcome! :)

Dean was breathing deeply, his hands on his knees, chest heaving. The eldest Winchester was grinning like a madman when he looked up at his brother and friend, the insane nature completed by the light red spray from the gushing wound that marred the demon's stomach. 

Dean grinned widely at the angel, who stood in his usual awkward position, the tan trench coat hanging off of his slight frame, a bloody angel blade in his left hand. Castiel wasn't even winded, his breathing was steady and he showed no sign of exhaustion like his friend did.

Dean clapped his angel on the shoulder with a wide smile and said, "Dude, that was _brilliant_! I could _kiss_ you!"

Sam grinned with exhaustion through his deep breaths; the younger Winchester was just as winded as his older brother.

Castiel's face had shifted to that quizzical expression his features took on when he got confused. The angel seemed to be weighing his options for a moment, his head tilting from side to side before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's.

Sam was too exhausted to laugh or snicker, so instead the younger Winchester gave a knowing grin.

Dean let out a teeny noise of surprise, his startlingly green eyes as large as quarters, but the elder Winchester dare not move. After a moment, Castiel pulled away with a half quizzical half curious look on his face. Dean's mouth, now free, was wide open in shock.

Cas's brow only furrowed deeper. "What is it Dean? You said you could kiss me."

At this point, Dean's pie-hole was opening and closing like a fish out of water. His green gaze kept shifting between his sniggering little brother and his confused angel.

Finally, the eldest Winchester spoke in a suppressed whisper, "It's a figure of speech, Cas."

"Oh," Cas's face had contorted into a strange look, the soft look he got when he was frustrated and curious at the same time. "Sorry."

Dean gave the tiniest of smiles and said, "It's okay, Cas. Really, it is."


End file.
